


How it all began

by Adawonglover7676



Series: Origin story [1]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adawonglover7676/pseuds/Adawonglover7676
Summary: The origin story of a certain someone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> More tags would be added but I don't like spoiling even the smallest of plot points and as you can see only 1 relationship have been revealed and it will stay that way even If love blossoms you won't see it till you read it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just the beginning chapter and it won't focus on the true main character.The second chapter will come out when I get further with Eren Yeager's story because some people do decide to quit if they feel they have too much work.So this will be a side idea until my first story finishes and then this will become the main story.

Lelouch's Pov  
Hanging out while skipping school isn't very good for my grades however I didn't really care and Shirley talking my ear off really wasn't helping at all.She was more of a problem to me more than anything and her always wanting to be around me and constantly more of an annoyance when I didn't need it.I had a few friends who were with me in my high school who I did know and the people on the student council were the people I hung around often.Their names were Shirley,Rivalz,Milly,Nina although my little sister always tried to pretend she was on the council.

Shirley was always loud and whiny however she has a very cheerful attitude with Orange-like hair and her eyes were the same color while Rivalz is very outgoing and with a wave of his crazy short blue hair and eyes he takes on his role as secretary of the council and seems to favor our president Milly,Milly was our President and has light blond hair and eyes and was very much of a perv, always saying weird things and acting motherly,Nina however was very self-conscious and quiet and always seems to not have a lot of courage with her weird black hair and blue eyes,My name is Lelouch Vi Britannia however I never say that name because having to say Britannia and my name in the same sentence make me sick and since my sister and I have fake records my name is now Lelouch Lamperouge and I am the vice president of the student council with Dark black hair and Purple eyes and was 17 years old however little did I know that I would soon receive a power unlike any other.

While speaking of skipping school I wasn't at it right now and was hanging out with Rivalz while going through town on his motorbike I suddenly received a call from someone and they asked me"Could you come over to that place I always hang out at on the twenty fifth floor"I quickly said yes and hung up and told Rivalz where to head to and so he says"But if we don't head back we might be late to school again so can we not today"I tell him it won't be long anyway so he makes a sharp turn and we begin heading away from school and back towards the city.I should probably explain what happened,So initially Britannia was a powerful force to be reckoned with and soon its large population enabled it to then take over the world.Then they used Japan as it was the place where goods go and renamed it Area Eleven and the Japanese were named Elevens and stripped of their name entirely.I was described by others to be carefree and kind however the way I act and the way I feel are two very different things entirely.As we begin to pull into the parking lot to the building I thought of what I would do to accomplish my "goal".

As we rode up the elevator Rivalz was looking at his watch and trying to decide if he should ditch me and just head off to school but I knew even though we weren't very close friends we were still friends and that was all that mattered to him because he could never abandon his friends.As I walked over to the man who had called for me to take over in the chess game he got out of his seat and I looked at the man he was playing against.The other man was obviously a person who was obnoxious and was confident that he would win against any opponent and since I knew he was too arrogant I would know use his weakness as his downfall and said"If I beat you before our time is up then you have to pay double what you would pay before got it"?The man nods and I don't let it on to my face how much I despise pigs like him who pretend to be better than everyone and just continue what the former mans moves were in the game of chess.

It was over before Rivalz's timer had beeped which means we got more money and were soon walking out of the building and I gave half of my half to Rivalz for his trouble of helping me while having to miss a bit of school.Suddenly from a large screen up in the sky Prince Clovis of Britannia is talks of a truly heartbreaking speech however I can tell from the way he gives side glances that he is likely with more people and all this talk is an act to which he plays along.Rivalz starts talking and says"Elevens are truly no match for us Britannians so why are we pretending to like them and act like we didn't do anything while letting their hatred of us grow all it will do is spark a rebellion".I look at Rivalz and say"It already has but the Britannians have probably tried to destroy the evidence so the remaining Elevens don't get any ideas from them".

While thinking about this suddenly a truck pulls up from behind and almost causes us to crash however in swerving out the way the truck hits an abandoned building and stops.I run towards the truck to check for survivors and see a ladder on the top and climb up when I suddenly hear a strange voice and freeze for a second however in that second the truck starts to move and I fall inside through the broken top.Then I hear a girls voice and she is saying something strange like filthy monsters and walks past me in a weird red hairstyle and gets into a robot we call Knightmares which are highly fast,strong and capable suits of armor and weaponry and I then realize that I found the terrorists as we call them or really I found a rebellion.The back of the truck opened as the girl powered up the Knightmare and jumped out to which she then maneuvered towards enemies that had been following the truck however as the truck opened and light began to fill into the truck I noticed that there was a strange pod right next to me that was dark red and I realized if we stopped I could use the pod to climb out.Suddenly the back of the truck sealed and then a few minutes later a crash happened.The back of the truck fell off and suddenly a soldier was in front and he kicked me and slammed me on the ground.

The soldier was screaming at me for about to use poison gas and being a terrorist so I tried to tell him that it wasn't true and I was just trying to escape and I pushed him off me when he suddenly said"Lelouch is that you"He took off his helmet and I saw this was a boy I had met as a child when I vowed to accomplish my "goal" and he had helped me carry my sister over here to japan because my sister was blind and crippled and couldn't use her legs.His name was Suzaku Kururugi and he was Japanese however the britannians let Japanese people join their army as honorary Britannians and were given special status and I was about to ask him why when suddenly something in the pod opened and Suzaku grabbed me a put his hand over my mouth and nose however it clearly wasn't poison gas and it actually was a girl with green hair.Suddenly a voice came from outside the truck and said"Conspiring with a terrorist is unforgivable however if you kill the terrorist then I won't kill you both"It was a bunch of soldiers and Suzaku run up to them to tell them I was a student but they wouldn't listen and the man in charge shot Suzaku in the back and I grabbed the girl because I was mad that Suzaku had just died for her and I ripped off the bindings she had on her hands after we got far away in a tunnel.

However as we hid near a stairway suddenly my phone rang and I quickly pressed ignore however the guys had already heard it and grabbed me and pushed me onto a wall and the guy who shot Suzaku shot however the girl from earlier jumped in the way and blood came out of her head and started to pool as her eyes focused on nothing.Just as soon as she hit the floor her hand shot up and grabbed mine and I heard her voice saying"I can give you a unique power if you agree to my terms and that power is the power to put a person to your absolute control and there are limits to the power but you can live if you agree to the contract so your friend won't have died in vain".I tell her that I accept the contract and I feel her pass something on to me as her hand falls to the ground.I look at the men and say"Those who kill should prepare to be killed and that is the way this world works so prepare to die"I feel something activate in my left eye and say to the men"I am Lelouch Vi Britannia now all of you...DIE!!".The men begin laughing with a weird look on their faces as they place the guns to their necks and pull the trigger and I then realize that this is where my life changes and I get rid of the lies in my life that control me and begin to achieve what I want in my life.My power would help me change this world however first I need to do what that girl said and learn how to use it first.


End file.
